1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector, and more particularly to a high power receptacle connector that improves contacting capability with other connectors connected to the high power receptacle connector and prevents power/signal transmission failure or unusual increase of the resistance. Therefore, high power signal transmission is achieved.
2. Description of Related Art
Connectors are common electrical components of electronic devices. Different electronic devices are connected to each other by connectors so that signal transmission is implemented between different electronic devices to further incorporate these electronic devices into a specific electronic system.
The semiconductor industries are rapidly developed in recent years so that electronic devices have high-speed and high-performance built-in processing chips to fulfill user's demand. Also, the connectors of the electronic devices need to cooperate with the processing chips to transmit high power signals. However, conventional connectors cannot afford transmission high power signals so that the connector manufacturers constantly develop new high power connectors.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a high power receptacle connector to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.